Dive to World!
by Bulecelup
Summary: Cinta sang Arcobaleno Colonnello kepada Lal Mirch semanis es krim Conello! *author dijambak* lalu saat Lal diculik sama orang ngga dikenal, apa yang akan Colonnello lakukan!


**Title: **Dive to world!

**Pair: **ColoLal, dan _beberapa Pair campur aduk..._

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Parody/Adventure

**Summary: **Cinta sang Arcobaleno Colonnello kepada Lal Mirch semanis es krim Conello! *_author dijambak_* lalu saat Lal diculik sama orang ngga dikenal, apa yang akan Colonnello lakukan?!

**© Katekyo hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Ada orang pernah mengatakan, '_Kejarlah hal yang paling berarti didalam hidupmu sebelum hal itu menjadi milik orang lain.'_

Dan itulah yang Colonnello lakukan, dia setengah mampus mengejar Lal Mirch. Yang notabene adalah... hm, bisa dibilang komandannya sendiri dalam CONSUBIM?

"_Kora, _aku cinta padamu!"

Setiap kali si Arcobaleno berambut pirang bodoh itu (_Reborn dan Lal biasa memakinya seperti itu_) menyatakan cintanya kepada Lal dihadapan orang banyak, Lal akan mengatakan 3 buah kata penuh makna kepadanya...

"Mati sajalah kau." Lalu Lal akan menghadiahinya sebuah tendangan maut, atau letusan listrik/laser dari senjatanya. Dan biasanya Colonnello berakhir babak belur dengan seringai lemas diwajahnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lal di mata Colonnello bukanlah seorang perempuan biasa, walaupun semua orang melihatnya seperti itu. Bagi Colonnello, Lal adalah segalanya. Dia rela melakukan apapun untuk perempuan itu.

melakukan hal yang _Masuk Akal,_ tentunya.

"Lari 20 kali mengelilingi gedung, cepat....!" dan Lal paling doyan untuk _menyiksa _Colonnello, sementara Colonnello juga paling doyan di siksa sama Lal. Jadi intinya? Inilah yang dinamakan _Simbiosis Mutualisme_, hubungan timbal-balik yang menguntungkan.

Namanya bukan _cinta mati_ kalau tak memiliki saingan, mungkin _Reborn _bisa dihitung sebagai salah satu saingan Colonnello. (**Mattgasm:**___O_O;_) saingan dalam hal apa? Soal kekuatan? Soal kepintaran? Soal kelicikan? Soal ke _adult_-ness? Ataukah soal Lal?

"Reborn...! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu untuk mengambil Lal duluan! Aku akan mengagalkanmu, aku akan membuatmu terpuruk, aku akan membuatmu bersujud didepan kakiku!" sahut Colonnello dengan tampang meyakinkan.

"................" sementara Reborn yang berdiri dihadapannya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada menatapnya dengan tampang bosan, lalu semenit kemudian...

"Dasar orang bodoh." Reborn pergi meninggalkan Colonnello yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh luka memar bekas dihajar sama Reborn.

Lalu beberapa hari kemudian Colonnello baru menyadari kalau ternyata Reborn lebih suka untuk menatap rekan nya, (_entah rekan, anak buah, partner, rival, teman, pasangan, atau budak_) Lambo Bovino dengan ratapan bejat, maksiat, cabul, atau apalah.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Tsunayoshi dan Yamamoto sama-sama tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir dan takut mereka saat melihat Lal _'menyiksa'_ Colonnello, kalau Reborn yang menyiksa Colonnello, mereka sudah biasa melihatnya, Apalagi kalau Reborn sedang menyiksa Lambo... itu sih lain lagi bentuknya.

"Aku tak mengerti, mengapa kau sangat setia mengikutinya." Tsuna dengan polosnya bertanya kepada Colonnello yang babak belur, dia masih bisa untuk tertawa setelah dibantai oleh Lal.

Colonnello menarik sebuah senyuman kecil dibibirnya, sebelum membalas perkataan Tsuna. "Karena _Kora, _dia adalah orang yang sangat aku sayangi, aku tak'kan mungkin pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja!"

Alasan yang terdengar sangat bodoh.

Tapi sekaligus terdengar paling masuk akal.

Yamamoto tertawa saat melihat Tsuna menampilkan wajah bingung, dia langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala Tsuna menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Tak ada jawaban yang tepat untuk menggambarkan _rasa sayang _dan _cinta, _iya bukan?" Yamamoto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Colonnello.

"_Kora, _youp!" Colonnello membenarkan hal itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lalu pada suatu hari, ketika Colonnello udah selesai di bantai sama Lal, disuruh lari mengelilingi lapangan 30 kali dan sit-up 25 kali, Colonnello yang kecapekan setengah mati beristirahat di café taman deket Vongola HQ.

"_Yare, Yare_, sepertinya Lal-san telah menyiksamu lagi, Colonello." Tanpa disangka-sangka, Lambo muncul, ngeliatin Colonnello sambil bertolak pinggang, kayaknya dia lagi nyindir Colonnello deh...

Colonnello yang kehabisan nafas dengan susah payah ngebales omongannya Lambo "_Kora..._ kan...tandanya di sayang, ha-ha-ha..." dalam kondisi '_mengenaskan'_, Colonnello masih bisa ketawa.

"Uwah, ternyata ada Colonnello-san" tiba-tiba sosok Chrome muncul dari sebelah Lambo, gadis manis itu membawa 2 buah ice cream cone ditangannya, dan salah satunya dia berikan kepada Lambo.

Colonnello melemaskan punggungnya di kursi café yang dia duduki "Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan disini, _kora?" _tentara malang itu langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dia tahu kalau malam ini dia tak akan bisa tidur karena badannya sakit banget gara-gara di lindes sama balok kayu.... tentu saja itu kerjaannya si Lal.

"_Yare, _kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, kami sedang _beristirahat._" Jawab Lambo, yang kini duduk berdua dengan Chrome di meja cafe yang tersedia. Mereka berdua sama-sama ngeliatin Colonnello yang keadaannya ngenesin abis, kayak abis kena angin puting beliung aja itu orang.

"Err....apakah kau tak apa, Colo-san? Sepertinya lukamu itu cukup parah... sebaiknya kau pergi ke dokter..." Chrome memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sambil menjilat ice cream vanilla yang dibelikan oleh Lambo untuknya barusan.

"AHHH.... TIDAK USAAHH..." teriak Colonnello dengan segenap jiwa, senyum puas terpampang di wajahnya. Emang dasar Masochist, makin di siksa sama Lal malah jadi makin doyan. "Aku suka kok di siksa sama Lal! Di siksa sampai mati juga ngga papa selama Lal yang menyiksaku!"

Lambo dan Chrome sama-sama memberikan Colonnello tatapan bodoh. Dan secara berbarengan mereka berbicara seperti ini.... "Orang masochist bodoh...." kata sang _Thunder_ dan _Female Mist_ Guardian dengan wajah bosan.

Colonnello ketawa ngakak pas ngeliat reaksinya Lambo dan Chrome, dia tahu sih kalau mereka berdua itu sebenarnya lagi ngejek dan ngasihanin dia. Tapi apa daya, emang begitu kok kenyataannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Ternyata di bagian lain dari taman itu, ada Lal baru yang baru aja keluar dari tempat latihan memutuskan buat jalan-jalan disana... Lal menghela nafas panjang, ternyata capek juga yah teriak-teriak sambil menyiksa Colonnello?

Terus udah gitu kayaknya itu tentara edan doyan banget di siksa sama dia pula! Keenakan amat itu orang? Tapi sebenarnya Lal nggak kepingin nyiksa Colonnello lho, tapi emang dasar Colonnello-nya aja nyari gara-gara supaya bisa di siksa sama dia...

Lal mah nggak suka menyiksa orang kecuali orang itu emang _PANTES_ buat di siksa...

"Luka ini nggak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan cintaku kepada Lal-tercinta!"

Lal langsung menampar kepalanya sendiri pas dia ngedenger suaranya Colonnello mendadak kedengaran entah darimana, jangan-jangan dia berhalusinasi lagi?? Oh ternyata enggak deh, pas Lal ngeliat ke arah depan, ada Lambo dan Chrome lagi melototin Colonnello yang ketawa-ketawa sendiri sambil ngurusin luka tubuhnya.

Wah, emang dasar jodoh atau kutukan, ketemu sama Colonnello di taman kayak begini.... karena refleks, Lal langsung bersembunyi agar nggak keliatan sama mereka bertiga, namun dengan cekatan dia tetep nguping pembicaraan mereka....

"_Yare, _itu deritamu sendiri di siksa oleh Lal-san... kau tahu Lal-san itu tak akan menyiksa orang jika dia tak di ganggu duluan oleh orang itu." Lambo memakan habis cone ice-cream mint-nya, yang di lanjutkan dengan menjilat pinggir bibirnya dari serpihan _cone._

Colonnello malah ketawa ngakak lagi pas mendengar omongannya Lambo, bisa-bisanya aja dia, _anak buah _yang paling doyan di '_siksa' _sama Reborn ngomong kayak begitu... nah dia sendiri? Apa dia sendiri tiap harinya nggak gangguin Reborn cuman buat ngedapetin perhatian?

"Habisnya aku sayang Lal sih, terus mau bagaimana dong?" Jawab Colonnello dengan entengnya, bikin Lal yang lagi nguping pembicaraan mereka langsung jatuh ketanah. Ternyata Colonnello itu kalo ngomong tuh LANCAR dan LANGSUNG TO-THE-POINT banget!

"Tapi kan terlalu terobsesi dengan seseorang itu nggak baik, Colo-san...kamu terobsesi dengan Lal-san sampai-sampai mencari masalah hanya untuk di siksa olehnya" Chrome juga tak lupa menimpali omongannya Lambo.

Lagi-lagi Colonnello di bikin ketawa sama omongan kedua _Guardian _ini, Chrome berbicara untuk tak terlalu _TEROBSESI _dengan _SESEORANG_? Nah coba lihat dirinya! Gaya rambutnya sama dengan Mukuro, gaya berpakaiannya juga sama dengan Mukuro, senjata yang dia gunakan juga sama dengan Mukuro... apa dia nggak lebih _Terobsesi?_

"Yah namanya juga udah sayang, mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Colonnello dengan enteng.

Mukanya Lal langsung jadi merah padam pas mendengar kata-kata itu, mendadak dia jadi senyam-senyum sendiri mendengar kata-kata cinta keluar dari mulut Colonnello untuknya walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Eh tapi mendadak, mulutnya di bungkam pakai selembar kain hitam sama seseorang, Lal langsung teriak dong. Dan teriakannya ternyata menarik perhatian Colonnello, Lambo, dan Chrome.

"Lal!!" tentu saja Colonnello tahu suara siapa itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lal. Ketika dia berdiri dari atas bangku untuk mencari asal suara Lal, yang dia lihat malah ada 2 orang memakai jas hitam sedang menyeret tubuh Lal yang pingsan tak berdaya! Mereka langsung lari ketika menyadari kalau aksi mereka di pergoki.

"Siapa mereka!?" Lambo dan Chrome sama-sama bereaksi, mencoba untuk mengejar kedua orang itu bersama dengan Colonnello yang tak bisa berlari cepat karena luka yang dia derita.

Namun ternyata mereka bertiga kalah cepat, kedua orang itu memasukan tubuh Lal kedalam sebuah mini van trus mereka kabur lari! Ninggalin Colonnello, Lambo, dan Chrome di belakang.

"La....Lal....!!" mukanya Colonnello jadi pucat dengan seketika pas ngeliat Lal di bawa kabur tepat didepan mata dia, tentara CONSUBIM itu langsung jatuh ke tanah bagaikan kaca pecah berserakan.

"Ahh! Colo-san!" sahut Chrome histeris, gadis bertubuh mungil dan memiliki rambut ungu panjang itu duduk di dekat tubuh Colonnello dan mulai memeriksa keadaannya, siapa tahu udah mati...

"Wah gawat!! Kayaknya itu _Gesso Famiglia _deh...! mau ngapain mereka menculik Lal Mirch!?" Lambo malah melongo ngeliatin jejak ban dari mobil van yang tadi, menghiraukan keadaan Colonnello.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Lal mendadak di culik oleh orang-orang tidak di kenal? Udah gitu pas di depan Colonnello pula?! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!? Apakah Author akan berhasil mendapatkan Beasiswa di BINUS? (**MATTGASM: **_WAH SOMPRET! JANGAN UMBAR-UMBAR KENAPA!? NANTI ADA YANG NGEBAKAR RUMAH GUE LAGI!_) Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! xD itupun kalau ada yang kepingin fic ini untuk terus berlanjut. xP

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: ** Triangular, by: **_**May'n & Megumi Nakajima**_.)

**MATTGASM: **...gue nggak serius kok sama omongan gue yang di atas itu... SUMPAH GUE NGGAK SERIUS... JADI, JANGAN DI PIKIRIN YAH.... eniwei, apakah anda sekalian ingin fic ini terus berlanjut atau hanya menjadi oneshot saja? :D thanks for reading.

**OMAKE!: **Judul "Dive to World" di ambil dari judul lagu yang sama, dan tentunya penggemar KHR juga tahu tentang lagu ini... lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh duo _CherryBlossosm_untuk opening anime _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_.


End file.
